If only you knew
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A night in a karaoke bar leads to some unexpected developments.


**Disclaimer- It's fanfiction, enough said. Also the song mentioned aint mine either.**

**AN- I blame 2 people for this, the first being tiggerdavis1970 for the idea and the song suggestion and BonesBird well just for being Prody obsessed. This pairing will not let me do anything else now. God help me when the new episode comes out. **

* * *

As Meredith Brody sat at her desk finishing up her paperwork she looked across at her boss who was sat at his desk moving stuff around. The sun outside was shining through the top windows and played across his head showing the different colours in his hair from dark brown through to light brown to grey. She sat letting her mind drift to that place she hated letting it go. The one where she day dreamed about her boss, about his hair feeling as soft as it looked. How his muscled arms would feel holding her. Snapping out of it she felt someone watching her and turned to find LaSalle sat at his desk with his feet up looking at her. That was all she needed, to be caught watching her boss by him. Going back to putting stuff away she ignored the fact he was still staring at her.

"Hey Brody, you got plans later? If not we can go out somewhere, see if I you can finally drink as many hurricanes as me" LaSalle challenged, knowing she would agree.

Brody caught the challenge and was tempted to say no but she just couldn't do it. She had nothing else to do other than sit at home and literally pine over her boss and by the look on LaSalle's face he knew that as well.

"Sure LaSalle and shouldn't it be you keeping up with me. Remind me how many you had last time before you were sick while I sat and ate pizza?" as she threw the challenge back at him.

"Okay, if you say so. King you want to join us and see me drink Brody under the bar again?" As he looked between Pride and then shot a quick glance at Brody.

When she heard him ask Pride if he fancied joining them she could have shot him, literally. He knew how she felt about him and here he was asking him to join them. She would make him pay for that one later.

"No thanks Christopher, I have a date with Debbie tonight" as he put away the last report and locked his weapon in the filing cabinet.

LaSalle looked across at Brody when Pride mentioned his date and saw her face drop before she quickly turned and looked the other way. LaSalle knew Debbie was just a distraction for King, something to stop him being lonely since Linda left. She was more a friends with benefits than a girlfriend. He knew the feeling of unrequited love first hand and he knew it sucked but when you saw that person everyday it must be rough.

"What time you want to meet up and where?" Brody asked making sure to not look across at Pride.

"Let's say 19:00 normal place and we can see where the night takes us. I just heard of a new bar opening, apparently it does a good happy hour and karaoke" LaSalle told Brody.

"Karaoke! You serious LaSalle. You do not want to hear me sing sober or drunk, they're both just as bad" she told LaSalle laughing.

"Don't tell me your chicken Brody, it can't be that bad surely" as he knew that was enough.

"Don't push me LaSalle unless you want damaged hearing for the rest of you life" as she came out from her desk and stopped in front of his desk.

They both started to laugh now as they both knew they would end up in the karaoke bar and she would sing. When they both finished they bid goodnight to Pride before leaving, Brody glancing a look back at Pride before he disappeared out of site.

They both went their separate ways to go home with the agreement to meet back up 19:00 at their usual bar. When Brody got home she make some dinner knowing there was a vast amount of hurricanes in her future and whatever else they found to drink when they were out. After dinner she went up to her bedroom to find something to wear. She wasn't a girly girl but she did own a few dresses. She was in the mood for a dress tonight so she dug around and finally settled on a black spaghetti strapped one that sat mid thigh.

After her shower she put her makeup on making an extra effort tonight . Pulling her dress on she gave herself the once over before going to find a pair of shoes to match. Finally find a tall heeled pair she was ready to go. Getting her clutch bag she rang for a cab and when it arrived she left the house with the sole purpose of not coming home alone.

When she got to the bar she paid the cab and climbed out looking round for LaSalle as she did. Not seeing him outside she went in and scanned the room to see if she could find him. He must be running late as he hadn't arrived yet. Going to the bar she ordered a drink then turned to scan the room. It was busier than normal in here for some reason. When her drink arrived she took a sip before scanning the room again looking for LaSalle. She moved so she had a good view of the door for when he turned up.

She had nearly finished her first drink by the time the door opened and LaSalle came in. She waved at him and he made his way over to her. As he came to stand in front of her he gave a low whistle at her appearance.

"King has no idea what he's missing out on" as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks LaSalle, at least someone notices me" as she finished her drink.

Catching the bartender he ordered them both a drink and they went to find a table to sit at. They sat and talked and laughed and drank for an hour before LaSalle reminded them they had a date with a new karaoke bar. Brody shook her head but 4 drinks in she agreed. Leaving the bar LaSalle lead the way through town to the new karaoke place. As they approached they could see it was really busy.

"LaSalle the place is packed, let's go another night" Brody suggested trying to get out of it.

"Don't think so Brody, we are going in" as he took her hand and dragged her inside.

Once inside they made their way to the bar and ordered drinks before finding somewhere to stand. They found a couple of free stools over by the stage so they could sit and a watch a few of the people get up and sing. It wasn't that bad in here and the more she drunk the better she felt. She had 2 drinks bought for her by 2 different guys at the bar who she thanked as she raised her glass. LaSalle watched as Brody had drinks bought for by 2 different men and he was sure she was going to get hit on dressed like that before the night was done.

He needed to act to stop her taking home some complete stranger just because their boss was blind and didn't see what was right in front of him. LaSalle excused himself for a moment and came back with a huge grin on his face.

"What have you done LaSalle?" Brody asked seeing the smile on his face.

"Next up are LaSalle and Brody signing Sonny and Cher's I got you babe".

Brody froze and stared at LaSalle.

"You didn't".

"I did" as he grabbed her hand and dragged her on stage.

The music started and LaSalle started to sing, when she was due to join in she didn't. LaSalle grabbed her and spun her so she was looking straight at him as he sang. Finally she joined in and even though she started a little nervous by the end she gave it her all. When they were done they climbed off stage to a round of applause.

"Wow, and you said you couldn't sing. That was amazing, you so need to sign again" as they made their way to the bar for more drinks. Getting there drinks LaSalle kept badgering Brody till she gave in and went and signed up for another song.

"How long till you're up?" LaSalle asked.

"Half an hour, place is packed" Brody replied.

LaSalle nodded then had a thought. He told Brody he was away to the men's room and disappeared. He did make it to the the men's room but only to use his phone.

"King its me, sorry to spoil you night but I have something to show you and your not going to believe it. I need you to come now and see it. You got 20 minutes to get here" LaSalle said into the phone.

"King stuff your date, you and I both know it's just sex so you don't feel lonely. I promise you will want to see this and it will be worth more than your friends with benefits deal" as he gave Pride the address.

Hanging up he knew he was taking a risk but if it paid off he would have some very happy friends. Making his way to Brody he had more drinks and they stood watching the other people going up signing as they talked and drank. LaSalle kept sneaking a look at the door and his watch. Where the hell was King? He only had 5 minutes left or he would be too late.

"I better make my way to the stairs" as Brody left LaSalle standing just as he saw Pride appear out the corner of his eye.

He quickly caught Kings attention and motioned him over. Pride came over and looked at LaSalle and then looked round for Brody. LaSalle nodded to the stage and then made Pride stay out of sight. Soon it was Brody's turn to sing as she stepped out on stage. LaSalle saw the look on Prides face when he saw the way Brody was dressed so that was good. When the music started the room went a little quieter as they remembered Brody from before and how good she was. As the words for Christina Perri- A thousand years played Brody sung and she gave it everything she had.

Pride stood speechless as she sung, she was amazing. LaSalle watched his boss drift over towards the stage with his mouth on the verge of hanging open. His plan was working so far. He followed Pride over to the stage and stopped looking up at Brody while she sang. She was halfway through when she caught site of LaSalle and Pride in front of her and she stopped . Seeing the man she loved standing there while she was singing a song aimed at him when he was standing there was not supposed to happen.

She saw LaSalle lean over and say something into his ear before he pulled away smiling. Pride looked at LaSalle then up at Brody before a big smile appeared on his face. Pride knew Brody could lip read a little so he locked eyes with her and told her to sing. She blinked a few times and then went back to signing but this time instead of looking away she kept her eyes locked with Prides as she sang.

"I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more" She sang straight at him.

If the smile got any bigger on Prides face LaSalle swore his face would actual split. As Brody finished the song the whole room yet again erupted in applause at her signing. LaSalle and Pride made their way to the foot of the stairs to meet Brody when she came down.

LaSalle got there first and he helped her down the last few steps before he hugged her.

"That's was just amazing, for someone who said they couldn't sing you did a great job up there" as he kissed her cheek.

"Look who just happened to show up" as he nodded his head behind him.

LaSalle stepped aside and let Pride past him. When Pride stepped forward Brody dropped her head and looked at the floor. LaSalle saw a bright red blush creep up her cheeks and her ears as Pride looked at her.

"Brody look at me please" as Pride stepped right up in front of her.

Brody refused to look up until she felt fingers brush her jaw to her chin. When the fingers came to her chin they raised her head up so she now had no choice but to look at the man in front of her whose hand was now under her chin. Locking eyes with her, Pride ran a finger back along her jaw as they stood there.

"Did you mean it?" As he searched her face for answers.

"Every word, but you weren't meant to hear it" as she tried to move away.

"No, you don't go anywhere. That was beautiful and so are you, you look amazing tonight" as he looked her up and down taking in her dress and how little it covered.

Brody blushed again, it had been a while since she had received compliments like this.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" He asked.

"Well I would have thought that was obvious for a couple of reasons. The first being Debbie and the second being Oohh I don't know... You're my boss" as she managed to finally move away and head for the door.

Pride dived after her with LaSalle in tow. They finally caught her as she made her way out the door. Pride grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him as she tried to march away. LaSalle stood and watched them wondering who would give first and move in for the kill. Brody swung round and was about to yell at him to let go when she felt herself being pulled forward and her lips crash in to his in a demanding and heated kiss.

LaSalle just stood there with the biggest smile on his face, he had done it. As he watched Brody finally give up and melt into their kiss he turned away and went to stand by the kerb up against a street lamp. He could still see them out the corner of his eye if he wanted to be they needed a little space.

As Brody melted into the kiss she wound her arms round Prides neck to hold him to her. She never wanted the kiss to end but it did when they needed air. As they pulled apart a little they looked at each other and smiled.

"So now can I ask you the same question you just asked, why didn't you say anything and more to the point why Debbie?" As she let her fingers graze his neck and the hair on the back of his head.

"Well I can say the same reason as you, I am your boss but also I felt I was too old, too past it. Laurel is closer to your age than I am. As for Debbie she was more like a friend who I spent time with to stop myself being lonely and feeling sorry for myself. Yes there was other things which is obvious but she was a distraction to keep my mind of you. I will admit that I would never have made the first move unless you had made a move or showed some sign you wanted me. I can not believe we have Christopher to thank for this" as he bend and kissed her again.

"I am sure we can thank him later on like... tomorrow" as she returned the kiss.

"Do you have a ride back or did you get a cab?" He asked as he lead her over to where LaSalle was standing propping a street lamp up.

"I got a cab here, I always do I as normally get wasted and end up crashed at LaSalle's house" as they stopped beside LaSalle.

"You need a lift Christopher? Least I can do is drop you home or is the night still young?" Pride asked smiling at his friend.

"Won't say no to a lift, I only came out to hook you two up" as he followed Pride and Brody down the street towards Prides car.

"Well we are glad you did, thank you Christopher" as they arrived at Prides car and all climbed in.

As they dropped LaSalle home they both thanked him and wished him good night before setting off to Brody's place. When they arrived Pride climbed out the car and went to open the passenger door for Brody. When she climbed out she got her keys out her bag and lead Pride up the front path by the hand. As they entered her house she closed the door behind them before stopping in the hall to look at Pride.

"When I left her earlier tonight I said to myself I would not come back alone as I was sick of it. Little did I know then that it was true I would not be coming back alone but with the man of my dreams" Brody told Pride as she stepped in to his waiting arms.

As Pride gathered Brody into his arms he had one thought going through his mind...If only I knew sooner.

* * *

**AN2-All reviews and story suggestion's very welcome.**


End file.
